


The Divergence

by wolflove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Not a Dumbledore fan, Slytherin Harry, Snape is slightly OOC because he is happily married and a father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflove/pseuds/wolflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Severus Snape's love for Lily Evans had always been platonic? What if he instead fell in love with someone else, married her, and had a child? This is a story about how the existence of one little girl can change one young boy's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

> As of this moment, this story is not being beta'd.
> 
> This was a brain child of mine for a while, and you know what, I wanna write more on it. So I am posting it and intent on updating it once a month along with my other Harry Potter fic, The Howling. This is a 'what if' fic exploring how the existence of Evelyn Snape changes not only Harry Potter's life, but the lives of those around her. This fic will not be focusing on her alone, or just Harry, but will instead be focusing mainly on Evelyn, Harry and Draco's point of views with the occasional pov of others around them.
> 
> The part in italics indicates verbatim from the book, and helps denote the divergence from canon.
> 
> I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

_In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length._

_“Hello,” said the boy, “Hogwarts, too?”_

_“Yes,” said Harry._

_“My father’s next door buying my books and mother’s up the street looking at wands,” said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. “Then I’m going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don’t see why first years can’t have their own. I think I’ll bully father into getting me one and I’ll smuggle it in somehow.”_

_Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley._

_“Have_ you _got your own broom?” the boy went on._

_“No,” said Harry._

_“Play Quidditch at all?”_

_“No,” said Harry again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be._

_“_ I _do – Father says it’s a crime if I’m not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you’ll be in yet?”_

_“No,” said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute._

_“Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I’ll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being a Hufflepuff, I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?”_

“And what exactly is wrong with Hufflepuff, Draco?” came a distinctly female voice from behind both boys. All Harry got to see in the mirror he stood before it was a flash of a blue dress, and black hair. That is until he glanced back over to the blond boy next to him just in time to see her grab his ear.

 

“Ow, ow, ow… Evie! That hurts!” the blond boy exclaimed, arms flailing as he tried not to topple over.

 

“Now, children…”

 

“It should hurt! Now take it back or else I’ll tell da…”

 

“Evelyn Felicity Snape! Release Draco this instant!” Harry stood with wide eyes as a figure, a very tall and very black figure, came swooping in to snatch the girl away from the blond.

 

“But da, he was being a prat again and saying how horrible Hufflepuff is to be in!”

 

“Evelyn….”

 

“But it is horrible! And Merlin knows that’ll be exactly where you’ll go just like your…” whatever the blond had been about to say was cut off by a glare Harry’s uncle could have only wished to attempt.

 

“That is enough, both of you. The way you two fight, you would think you were raised by barbarians. Madam Malkin,” the man, the girl’s father, addressed the seamstress as he turned to her, bowing slightly. “I beg your forgiveness for the disturbance these children have created.”

 

“Oh, not at all, Mr. Snape. Not at all. They are children, after all.” She was all smiles, but the man, Mr. Snape, was anything but.

 

Then that black gaze turned on Harry… And then to the large window, which showcased Harry’s chaperon for this trip. “Hagrid…” he eyes were back on Harry once more. “Which would make you Harry Potter, I presume?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Harry replied, nodding his head.

 

Snape made a slashing motion with his hand, silencing the excited gasps from both Evelyn and Draco. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Severus Snape, I will be your Potions instructor. This is my daughter, Evelyn.” Harry’s eyes fell to the excited girl, waving at him from her position at Mr. – Professor Snape’s side. “And this young man is Draco Malfoy.” At which point Harry’s eyes rose to the blond boy he had been talking to, who smirked but otherwise looked more interested and friendly than before.

 

“Hi,” was all Harry could think of to say, smiling a bit in return to Evelyn and Draco.

 

“Well, I am done here. I will have your robes done in a jiffy. So off you go.” Harry almost sighed in relief when finally the robes were off of him, and he received instructions on when to expect the finished uniforms to be delivered.

 

“Oh, I’m done too!” Harry looked at the black haired girl bouncing on the balls of her feet, seeming entirely too excited. “Da promised me we would go get ice cream while we are here, you should come too!” She then turned on her father and Harry couldn’t help but smile a little at her antics. Ice cream would be nice. It had been a while since he had been able to sneak a bite. “Please, daddy. Can Harry come with us to get ice cream?”

 

“Oi, what about me?” asked the blond in an affronted voice as he hopped down from his stool, obviously done being measured as well.

 

“Well, I guess you could come too.” Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing at the petulant face Draco wore, and the exasperated sigh the girl, Evie, gave.

 

“I suppose so, if Mr. Potter here wishes to…” At the inquiring look his future professor gave him, Harry nodded his head enthusiastically. “Then Mr. Potter, you will need to ask your chaperone first; and Draco, I believe that is your father entering the store, so go on and ask permission.”

 

Harry and Draco were shooed off, and both boys rushed from the fitting space toward the door, Harry barely stopping to give Draco’s father a smile and ‘hello’ in greeting as he went out the door. What transpired then left Harry sure that there could not possibly be a better day to happen in his life. Gifted with an owl for his birthday, spending the day with kids his age that did not want to bully him… Harry never wanted it to end. Even the teasing he liked, as Draco teased Harry and Evie both for cooing over the fluffy white owl – and yet he was right along with Harry, pouring over books newly purchased, trying to not get ice cream on the pages, attempting to find a fitting name for the bird.

 

Harry left with assurances that Evie and Draco would be waiting for him at the platform. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could spoil his day. Not his aunt and uncle with their demands on him the moment he returned, nor the shoving his cousin got in. Oh no, it was a happy Harry that fell asleep in his larger bed, with his familiar threadbare blanket. His head was full of the happiness and hope to come.

 


	2. Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, from Evelyn's pov, with a little switch-over to Severus. This fic is still unbeta'd. Like I said in my latest chapter for The Howling, I will not make any updating promises. They will come as I have motivation and inspiration.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies.

At eleven years of age Evelyn knew certain things with a certainty that was quite unusual. One being that her father loved her mother a great deal. She had over-heard Aunt Narcissa speak about how it really only made sense that the kindhearted Hufflepuff girl had been the only one capable of healing Severus. Also that it made sense that a great love would come from such healing. When she had asked her parents about it her father had scoffed at the sentimentality of women and turned the page in the book he was reading, while her mother smiled and told her to wash for dinner. But looking back she had seen her mother touch her father's shoulder and the look that passed between them. Even at her young age she had been able to recognize it for the special thing it was.

 

The other was that Draco would always be a part of her life. They had been raised together, and she took pride in herself being a good presence in his life. After all, it was the task given to her. After hearing Uncle Lucius go on about 'mudbloods' and how Draco should treat them, along with so many other hateful words, her parents had to take her aside and explain that while Severus and Lucius still held a friend bond from their days at Hogwarts, they no longer saw eye to eye, and that it was Severus' position as Draco's Godfather that kept the connection alive. Her father then proceeded to tell her about the hard life Draco would have to live, with all the hardships that were going to weigh down on his shoulders. Severus told her that Draco would need someone to keep him grounded. Someone to keep him from becoming like his father. And so, with all the determination she could muster, she had set out at only seven years old to try and save Draco's soul from the devil that was his own father.

 

Two certainties that she was perfectly alright with keeping. However that trip into Diagon Alley presented another certainty; Harry would also always be a part of her life. Perhaps she was indeed more like her mother than she liked to think. But after returning home, she and her father had another important conversation...

 

* * *

 

“Oh good, you both are back. I hope you did not ruin your appetite on ice cream!” The smiling, kind face of Jocelyn Snape appeared as she stepped into the foyer to meet her husband and daughter, kissing Severus on the cheek. “Dinner will be done soon, and then Thomas and I will want to hear all about your trip while we eat, wont we Thomas?”

 

A 'yes' came from the kitchen where Evelyn's seven year old brother was, likly stealing bites from the meal in progress within.

 

“Yes, it was quite interesting. We will join you shortly. Evelyn, come with me to the study. I want to discuss some things with you first.” Evelyn, who was already starting up the stairs to put her newly purchased items away paused, and then nodded before setting the enchanted bag down upon the bottom most step to snag when she was done speaking with her father.

 

Upon entering the study Evelyn began to fidget slightly, a frown on her face. She was use to her father's strict demeanor in public, but at home... he usually was much more warm and approachable. So for his voice to have been so controlled, she was afraid she had done something wrong. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, Evie. Come here a moment,” he said as he lowered himself on the loveseat that was usually the place where Severus sat reading to both of his children at night before they went off to bed.

 

Evelyn hesitated a moment and then moved to sit with her father, back straight and shoulders back. Her blue eyes looked up with innocent trust and love, eyes that had melted his heart the moment they had first locked onto him. He sighed and sat back, pinching at the bridge of his nose a moment.

 

“Evie, the older you get, the more like your mother you become. For this reason I must speak with you about Harry Potter. There is much I cannot and will not say. Some things are not meant for anyone’s ears, and others not meant for children.” Evelyn nodded when her father paused and looked to her again.

 

“I learned some distressing things while speaking with Hagrid as you children played. I do not know everything, of course, but what I can tell is that Harry is truly like a muggleborn entering our world. And from how Hagrid was received and the boy treated, it is likely that he will need your help, much like Draco, but in different ways. I wish I could guide you more in this, and I wish that I need not burden you at all. However... I can only leave it to you.”

 

By the time that her father was done speaking, Evelyn had a confused look on her face. It was so unlike the conversation she had with her father about Draco. So vague. “I don't really understand what you want, but I will do all I can. I really like him, so I will help him all I can.”

 

“You are my little angel,” Severus said as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Evelyn's forehead. “Now go and put your things away and wash up for dinner.”


	3. Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I have updated this one. I know. But here is another chapter, and I assure you I have not abandoned it.
> 
> This chapter is currently unbeta'd.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies. [Yes, I'm feeling a tad lazy atm.]

“Remember what we have talked about so far, Draco.”

 

Draco stood at the foot of his massive bed, eyes having been roaming his large room to make sure everything needed was packed up and nothing was forgotten when his father interrupted his thoughts. A tilt of his head and a slight turn brought his gray eyes to meet with his father's harder, colder gaze. The eyes of a hard man who expected much, and gave nothing freely. The kind of man who would chose to exploit his own sons friendships.

 

“Yes, father. I remember.” Of course he remembered. Since meeting Harry in Diagon Alley he had been talked to and lectured. Reminded of his duty to his family at every turn. Befriend the Potter boy, his status as an infant hero would elevate their own status in the wizarding world. Guide him in society, help him make the 'right' contacts. Help him make up for the curse of a mudblood mother. Use him. Train him.

 

It made him feel sick inside, just as it did every time his father spoke of Evie. Spoke of Pansy, Greg and Vince. Of everyone in his circle of friends. It made him sick to think of how in his father's mind they were all pawns on a chess board to be manipulated into moving as he wanted them to be. An analogy Evie had once made, and one Draco kept trying to get out of his mind. But more and more now... he couldn't. Despite his overwhelming urge to please his father.

 

“Good. I will look forward to hearing from you. Do your best to influence both him and Evelyn as well. Slytherin will make is easier for you to mold Potter as needed, and Evelyn... well, it would not do for a Malfoy to be connected to intimately with a Hufflepuff. Remember, you are the future of the Malfoy Line. You must always act in a way to bring honor and glory to our name. Do nothing to dirty it.”

 

Drco had to look away from his father and covered the angry look on his face by moving to his trunk and closing it, giving his father his back, trying to act as nonchalantly as possible. And once he was in control of his emotions her faced his father properly. “And if Evie ends up in Hufflepuff? What then? Am I to abandon her?”

 

Draco watched as one of his father's sculpted brows rose up. “It'd be best to prevent that from happening, Draco, don't you think?”

 

“I will not abandon my friendship with her!” Draco rashly replied with before he could stop himself, fists clenched at his side and voice raised to his father. It was only to be exected when the back of his father's hand met his cheek, making Draco see stars briefly.

 

“Remember your place, son. I will not suffer an upstart.” Was the cold, unfeeling reply from his father, followed by the whisper of the older man's robes as he swept out of the bedroom. “I will send your mother to tend to you face.”

 

Draco stood there, face turned from the blow still, eyes burning with tears he fought... and failed to keep back as they slowly slipped down his cheeks. Anger and shame burned his cheeks hotly. Anger over his unfeeling father and how he was so lacking compared to Evie's own father, and shame over failing to control his emotions, further proving himself a failure at being the son Lucius demanded of him.

 

He moved from his spot by the door after a few moments and went to the large bay window in his room, sitting on the window seat and looking out over the garden below, the ever present white peacocks moving about as if they owned the grounds.

 

All too soon he heard the soft, whispering steps the heralded his mother followed by a gentle hand on his shoulder. A silent touch beconing for his attention, and he gave it. He turned in his seat, looking up at his mother.

 

Narcissa Malfoy, previously Black. She was beautiful, to be sure. Though to Draco's eyes it was more than that. Since he was a young child, after first learning of Angels, he had always thought of her as such. Even now, at eleven, he still did. An angel, beautiful and just out of reach. Affectionate in her own way, with touches and expressions only he could decipher. He may envy Evie her loving and openly affectionate mother at times, but he loved his mother fiercely. Her love was enough for him.

 

“Oh, my boy,” his mother said softly as her smooth, soft fingers oh so lightly touched his injured cheek. “Must you anger your father so?”

 

“I'm sorry, mother,” was Draco's equally soft reply, gray eyes lowering from his mother's dark blue, soft gaze.

 

“I know.” Draco felt more than saw his mother take a seat beside him, eyes still downcast. He didn't look up until he was wiping the tears from his cheeks. He tried not to wince when she touched his injured cheek with the soft kerchief. “I worry about you. Our world is not kind, and you are my Light. So much emotion inside of you, so soft of heart. Oh no, don't you speak up now. I'm your mother, no one knows you better than I. So don't deny it.”

 

He had opened his moth to deny his mother's words. To refuse them, but he stayed silent when she pressed her finger to his lips. Instead he lowered his eyes again as she pulled out a small container of cream made by his godfather and applied it to his cheek, the cream immediately causing his skin to tingle as it began to heal.

 

“Just be careful, my little dragon. Keep Evie close, no matter what. She is a true friend, and people like us? We need friends like them. Do not make the mistakes of your parents and drive her away if she ends up in Hufflepuff, or any other House. Do not fall to the curse of Slytherin. I regret, every day, losing my friendship with my cousin, Sirius. And your Godfather, I know he regrets the loss of Lily Evans greatly, the one true friend he had, young Potter's mother.” Draco looked up at her sharply then, never having heard this before, and was met with a smile from his mother. “Do not let on you know, its for him to share with Potter. As for your father? Well, he and Severus use to be much closer in their youth... a closeness that became lost in a fools war. Yes Draco. A fool's war. All war is foolish, I think that is the opinion of most women. Anything that threatens the lives of your loved ones is foolish.” Draco's eyes closed when, after his mother was done applying the cream, she then leaned in to kiss his forehead.

 

“I'll remember,” Draco replied with, eyes opening again to find his mother standing already. She touched his shoulder again and slipped the small container in a hidden pocket.

 

“We leave for the train in fifteen minutes. Be sure you're in the foyer with your trunk and Hephaestus in his cage.”

 

“Yes, mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Please comment and let me know what you think!


	4. The Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this moment, this story is not being beta'd.
> 
> I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

Harry stood there at the curb, his uncle's jibes and laughter ringing in his ears still, even though their car was now turning out of the parking lot at King's Cross Station. He was nervous – scared that his uncle's words held even the smallest bit of truth. Platform 9 3/4's... could it really exist?

 

Hedwig hooted softly from her cage and he turned to her with a smile. She and the wand in his pocket were the proof he had that this all wasn't some fantastical dream. “Lets go, girl,” he said, sticking a finger in the sage and suffering the nip, the price needed to pay for running his finger over her head. Cleopatra Hedwig; Cleopatra because Draco insisted Hedwig was a ridiculous name for an Owl, and a strong and independent Queen better suited the snowy owl, and Hedwig because both he and Evie had taken a liking to the name, and what they had declared she could be called. He knew he could have left it at Hedwig, but Draco had said he would never call her that, and that she would always be a regal Queen to him. So... Cleopatra Hedwig.

 

Walking up to the platforms, he began to walk. Watching the numbers go by. _One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight..._

 

“Harry!”

 

From the little sign that had the number eight, Harry's eyes slid over until he caught sight of a voice he would never forget. Well, one of two. Evelyn, on of two of the very first friends he had ever made. He smiled hesitantly, pausing from pushing his trunk on the trolley and moved back just in time to be thoroughly hugged.

 

Hugging, it was such a strange concept to him. Any physical contact that didn't involve some measure of discomfort or pain was, really. He'd had trouble accepting Hagrid's bit of encouraging touches, but a full on hug like this? Harry was at a loss for what to do. He knew in theory, but the practice of it... He ended up awkwardly patting her shoulder.

 

“Da was right, you were coming this way! I just had to come and see you. Da said the entrance from the muggle aid is just horrible if you don't know it. So confusing.” Somewhere in her rambling, between the initial hug and her actually releasing him, Harry had become aware of the towering presence nearby. By the sign of Platform nine was Professor Snape, all regally dressed in his black robes, looking intimidating, despite how very different he looked from the muggles around him. Though... from what he had seen other wizards wear in Diagon Alley, his clothes did seem rather... tame.

 

“Hi Evie,” he got in finally with a smile, “I was wondering about that. Hello, sir. Umm... where is the platform, exactly? Was about to ask someone...”

 

“Oh, its right here, right da?”

 

“Do let me talk, Evie,” her father said as he stepped in closer, a swift motion with his hand putting Hedwig's cage in a less precarious position; Harry hadn't noticed the jostling of the trolley had her almost slipping off the trunk. “The platform is hidden from the sight of the mundane, how our protection. I will see that Draco explains the Statute of Secrecy to you on the train ride to come.”

 

“He is better at that stuff than I am,” Evie said with a smile at his side.

 

“You would be as well if you sat long enough to do your studies justice, Evelyn.”

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

“Now, to enter...” What else Professor Snape had been about to say was drowned out by the raucous arrival of a family of redheads that had Harry's eyes widening. The kind of people that his Uncle and Aunt would have stuck their nose up at. It all seemed rather chaotic, the lot of them. Chaotic and loud, and Harry instinctively drew closer to his trolley and the Professor – he was intimidating, but... he was nice to Harry, and safe. Evelyn moved with him, her hand snaking out to take his. When she squeezed his hand he looked to her to see a smile leveled at him. Harry tried to smile back.

 

“Mrs. Weasley, I'm surprised to see you here. I would have thought you would have flooed like any other self respecting witch with a brood in tow.” Harry blinked up at the Professor. The man seemed dour and formal, if a bit reserved, but he hadn't expected him to sound so... condescending? It was the first time he heard the man talk down to someone.

 

“Oh, Severus, hello there. Well fancy seeing you and your daughter here as well! 'Ello dears,” the woman turned her eyes on them and Harry smiled a bit. She seemed nice enough.

 

“I am here to escort a first year who knows nothing of the wizarding world onto the platform since he was not properly introduced to our ways and what he would need to do. I still do not understand...” The Professor said, not finishing his sentence, but even Harry could follow along that line of wording to finish it himself.

 

“Oh, we just had to make a stop off in muggle London is all.” Her eyes trailed back over to Harry and Evie, but Harry got a feeling she was looking more at him than Evie, and that... made him shy away a bit more.

 

“What're ya talkin' 'bout, mum, we...” spoke up the youngest read haired boy.

 

“Oh, hush up now Ronald. All of ye, off to the platform now. Two at a time, dears. Percy, take Ronald through, if you please. Come on, hurry it up now. Severus, dearies,” She smiled at them again as Harry watched the Weasley's disappear in to the barrier by twos, with the mother and little girl the last to rush on through.

 

“She kept looking at me... like at the Leaky Cauldron...” he mused and reached up to tug at his fringe, putting it in place to hide his forehead.

 

“It is a sad state of affairs that even adults are capable of forgetting their good manners. But as you saw, Mr. Potter, you merely walk through the barrier, though doing so at a fast walk or a sprint tends to make the transition easier.”

 

“It looks like a lot of fun, doesn't it?” Evie asked at his side, having lent in to say it lowly. “Draco is going to be so jealous he didn't get to come and do this with us! But Mr. Malfoy would have never let him come.”

 

Harry smiled a bit, Evie's excitement catching a bit, helping to ease his nerves.

 

“Why don't you two go in first, and I shall follow directly behind you,” the Professor suggested.

 

“Okay,” Harry replied, looking to Evie to make sure she was alright with that.

 

“I will help you push your cart! Come on, lets get in position and do it at a run like those boys did.”

 

Pulling back a bit, he got excited as they stood side by side, their hands on the cart railing, and leaning into it. “Ready,” Evie asked, looking straight ahead with a wide smile.

 

“Yes,” Harry replied as he returned his eyes forward.

 

“Get set. … Go!” And off they went, barreling toward the wall as fast as their varying leg lengths could take them. Harry felt his stomach lurch the moment before they would have hit the wall... except they never did. They both stumbled a bit on the other side, laughing as they stopped, Evie giving out giggling apologies to the wizards they had sent scurrying on the other side. And behind, directly after, came the Professor in his long, quick stride.

 

“That was brilliant!” Harry exclaimed happily as he reached out over the cart to right Hedwig's cage again.

 

“There you lot are, Severus, Evie, bring your friend on over to meet us, and look who I found.”

 

Harry looked over to see a petite brown haired woman with the kind of soft, kind smile that instantly had Harry trusting her. She seemed to genuine and sincere.

 

“Mum! Thom!” Evie called out happily from his side. She then was clapping. “Oh, I know that blond hair anywhere! It's Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy! Which means Draco! Come on Harry.”

 

She helped him push his cart over, the Professor trailing at their side until they reached their destination, where the woman in her brown and green robes stood, hand holding that of a brown haired and black eyes young boy who looked utterly bored. And with them was the Malfoy family, two of which were familiar, but one was most certainly not, though Harry easily guessed she had to be Draco's mother. When Draco smiled at Harry, he could only return it brightly as Evie went to give Draco the same treatment she had given him, which was a warm hug that the blond boy seemed well practiced in returning with an arm around her shoulder, though he did blush some at it.

 

“Mum, Mrs. Malfoy, Thom, this is Harry! He is perfectly brilliant! We both got to run through the barrier, and it was wicked fun. Draco, you should have been there.”

 

Harry wondered over to them, absently aware as the Professor pushed his cart over to join two others, not really minding too much. Though it didn't seem like they got to talk all that much before Mrs. Snape and Mrs. Malfoy was telling them it was time to get on the Train, it would be leaving soon.

 

Harry watched as Draco and Evie hugged and bid their parents goodbye, and while both did it so differently than the other family did... there was a sense of love and rightness about it that left Harry looking away, as if he was intruding... and feeling jealous. And, perhaps, a bit sad. He had no one to be sad he was going off to school.

 

The thoughts did not last long before Evie and Draco were with him, Draco despairing over Harry's lack of not knowing how to levitate his trunk already – it was so basic! - and levitating them both, since, apparently, they were allowed to use magic.

 

“We should go and find Pansy and the others. Get a good spot from everyone else,” Draco was saying.

 

“Oh no. We can... we can be near them, but not all in the same room. That is too many people. Lets find the car they are in and take the one across the way. Then we can just visit and, you know, have someone to get away from Pansy and Daphne when they start in on ridiculous things.” Harry could only smile as they talked like this, since he did not know these kids himself, or any of what they were talking about.

 

“You say that as if you're not always going on and on about silly things with them. But then, you are a girl...” Harry chuckled at the haughty, smirking look Draco was giving Evie, a look Harry was coming to realize meant he was teasing and not serious.

 

“Draco...” Whatever she had been about to say become lost as something caught her attention. “Oh look, there is Theo. Theo! Where is everyone?”

 

Harry followed on after them to meet a sandy haired boy named Theodore Nott, or Theo as he quietly, and politely, asked to be called. And after him came many others. Plenty of others. There was Pansy Parkinson, a brown haired and pug nosed girl who was even worse than Draco was and clung to Draco in a way that made Harry frown in a mirror of Evie's. Then Daphne Greengrass, a blond girl less ridiculous than Pansy, and Millie who was kind of scary looking and intimidating, large than all the boys. But then she had smiled a bit and Harry hadn't felt so scared anymore. Blaise Zabini, a dark skinned boy with a strange, slight accent. Italian, he said. He seemed like a cross between Draco and Theo, whom Harry was noticing was quiet and reserved. Then Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, a duo who seemed like... two peas in a pod, ridiculously so. A bit slow on the uptake, maybe, but Harry didn't think they were stupid. Their minds just seemed to work at a slower pace. Then there was Franklin Ollivander, a great nephew to the Ollivander who had made Harry's wand, or Frankie as he asked to be called. Nesta and Sian Selwyn, twin girls as different as night and day. It was a relief when they made barely a fuss over him, unlike most others had.

 

When Finally Harry, Draco and Evie, pulling quiet Theo on with them, finally returned to the room they had claimed as their own across the way, Harry learned of why they all knew each other. There were not a lot of Wizards in the world, and the old families kept in touch, and made great pains to socialize kids of the same age to foster connections. So, essentially, they had grown up together.

 

As loud and rambunctious, full of trying to talk over each other, and show off as they had tried to do when all in one small room... when they had broken off, it was... better, easier on Harry. He found himself relaxing more, smiling. Harry found that Theo talked only when he had something to add, like when Draco was explaining things about wizarding culture. Eventually Greg and Vince joined them, followed by Blaise. It was an informative trip, and through them all he learned about the world, to a degree, and the school he was about to arrive at.

 

When uniforms were put on, they settled down to snacks and light conversation. Evie curled up with her kitten, Snowflake, on her lap and her head on Greg's shoulder as she slept and he read aloud to her – never mind she had fallen asleep in five minutes. Theo and Blaise playing cards with Vince, and Draco putting on a running commentary about the game for Harry... it was so easy to forget Harry never had this before. That friends were a new, strange concept. It was so easy to feel comfortable.

 


	5. A Boat in the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this moment, this story is not being beta'd.
> 
> I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

Evie thought she was doing rather well the closer they go to the school; showing nothing but her excitement for arriving at the school. For finally getting off the train, out of the small compartment, and seeing the magnificent castle she had only ever got to see and explore during the summer when the children were gone. When she had accompanied her father while he prepared for the upcoming year of school.

 

It was easy to forget about the upcoming trial she was to face when Greg’s voice had easily lulled her into a bit of a doze. Or during the conversation she and Theo had gotten into regarding the application of magical theory to herbology, and how influencing the growth of different plants through magical means could affect the magical attributes of plants. Just a nonsense talk of two children with the passion and naivety of beginners in their naturally gifted paths.

 

But then the train pulled into the station and they all trooped out, Blaise and Theo first, followed by Greg and Vince, who were holding a conversation about Quidditch with Harry, explaining the sport with an exuberance the two rarely showed, and showing a bit of the intelligence that lurked in their big, bulky bodies. The intelligence of the physically inclined rather than the book and classroom inclined. It would have made her smile, except that she no longer had a distraction from what was coming. They were in the corridor of the train and moving slowly to the outside, Draco walking next to her. When she felt his hand entangle with hers she looked over to see that slight smile hidden as a cocky smirk, but the softness about his eyes told her the truth. The kind of smile he gave her when he was aware of his father or others watching him.

 

Evie smiled in return, though it was tight lipped, and gave his hand a squeeze that she did not relent on. Outside the booming voice of the half-giant, Hagrid, could be heard calling on the first years and Evie forced herself to take slow breaths. In and out, even and steady. She wouldn’t panic, it had been a while since she had panicked over something as little as a boat ride, and a short one at that. But she didn’t like it.

 

“What’s wrong?” Evie looked over to see Harry now walking on the other side of Draco, leaning forward a bit to look at her, brows scrunched in worry.

 

“Its the boats. She’s not a fan of them, and we’re to take a boat ride over to the castle. To awe us little kids by the majesty of the castle,” Draco drawled in a bored and unimpressed tone.

 

“Any sane person wouldn’t be a fan of them,” Evie snapped, sighing when the words came out harsher than she intended. “Our feet are meant to be on solid ground. If we were meant for water, then we would be merpeople. And we’re not.”

 

“And if we were meant to fly, we would be birds. Yes, yes. I know,” Draco replied, that same bored tone. Draco then turned to Harry to add, “Her argument against flying brooms.”

 

“Well, you almost drown and bust your head open.” And no, that was not a sulking tone in her voice. Not at all.

 

She then felt as Draco lifted up her hand, the one still clutching his, and felt a little pat to it that had her lifting her eyes to him again, eyes narrowing into a glare at his words. “Not everyone can be gifted with my level of grace, someone had to suffer in the world for me to gain such perfection.”

 

“Oh, you!” Evie said, yanking her hand from his and itching to smack him… but the eyes of the students around them kept her from doing so, and that smirk on Draco’s lips told her he knew that too. “Your ego is going to get you in trouble…” she groused softly for only the two boys to hear, which had Harry laughing behind a hand.

 

“Oi, ‘arry! There you are, come ‘ere, give meh a ‘ug.” The bellowing call drew their attentions as Harry, grinning, moved over to Hagrid and gave him a big hug, which had Draco wincing at the sight. Evie elbowed him in the side and gave him a sigh of long suffering. “I see yeh be mixed up with this lot again. Ye three be careful to stay out of trouble. Now, on the boats with ye. Promise yer goin’ to love this, ‘arry.”

 

Evie watched as Hagrid gave Harry a big pat on his back that had him stumbling a bit, which had Draco muttering about the ‘great big oaf’, which in turn had Evie rolling her eyes at him. 

 

“Got your potion, Evie? Should take it now,” Draco said, reminding her of it, for which she was thankful.

 

“Potion?” Harry asked, poised before an empty boat and about to get on it, but looking back at them instead.

 

“My da makes me potions for motion sickness. Trains and motor vehicles are fine, they seem… stable enough. But boats and brooms…” she gave a shudder as she reached for the little vial in her pocket and knocked back the potion, making a face at the taste.

 

“She says they seems stable, but really she means she hasn’t had a serious accident involving one… yet,” Evie heard Draco mutter as he followed Harry onto the boat.

 

Evie was about to open her mouth and reply when a voice interrupted her.

 

“Hey… is it alright if we join you?”

 

Evie turned around at the unfamiliar voice, only to be stalled by the mess of red hair and the freckled, if rather common looking, face before her. A boy her age… one she vaguely remembered as belonging to the Weasley brood, but that hardly mattered, because she was simply fascinated by all of the red hair.

 

“Actually…” Draco began from behind her, but Evie did not let him finish. He could put up with the company.

 

“Yes, please,” she said with a bright smile. It would serve Draco right to put up with people he saw as beneath him for the duration of the trip. The perfect revenge for his teasing of her.

 

She was pleased to the point of blushing lightly when the boy, and his friend, let her get on the boat first, and then followed after her. Though when Draco ungracefully pulled her down on the bench seat between him and Harry she wasn’t very pleased, as it set the boat to rocking and her already relatively pale complexion became even more so, her hands reaching out to clutch at either boy beside her; Draco’s hand and the sleeve of Harry’s robe.

 

“Careful,” she said in a rushed, almost panicked whisper. At least the potion kept her stomach from rolling.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

The greetings went around, with the red haired Weasley saying first, then his friend, followed by Harry, a smile from Evie, and a derisive snort from Draco, crossed arms and all.

 

“Is… is there room for one more?” Came an out of breath female voice.

 

Evie watched as both the red haired boy and Draco gave sighs as the redhead’s friend and Harry both spoke up with “Sure” and “Go ahead”. The girl, with ungodly bushy hair, ended up squeezing onto the bench with the other two boys, the redheads friend squished in the middle much like Evie herself was – though it seemed she had a bit more wiggle room than he did, being slight as both her mother and father were.

 

“I’m Evelyn Snape,” Evie said immediately after, reaching her hand out across the way toward the red headed Weasley for shaking, starting the round of introductions. She learned his name was Ronald, but asked to be called Ron, and his friend was Neville Longbottom. And then girl was Hermione Granger. Not that Draco was very impressed by any of this, though he introduced himself still. However, Harry, like herself, was happy to introduce himself, if a bit on the hesitant side, likely remembering how overwhelmed he had felt when he had first seen the boy with his family paired with the shock the three initially showed over his name. But… there was a simple enjoyment in Harry and meeting new people that even Evie, as young as she was, could notice. Although she couldn’t possibly understand all the reasons that could be lurking behind it.

And as would be want for them to do, they immediately started in on talking about Houses and which ones they wanted to be in.  I t was different from when the same conversation had come up on the Train among Evie and Draco's friends. Other than playfully teasing Evie with Hufflepuff – or not so playfully on Pansy's end – the general consensus had been a hope between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. But here were two boys who steadfastly hoped for Gryffindor, and the young wi t ch who, as it turned out, only knew what she read about and nothing more, because she was muggleborn.  W hen Draco had almost called her a 'mudblood' he had earned Evie's elbow into his side and stern glare.

 

Ron and Neville both looked shocked that Evie and Draco wanted Slytherin, and spoke about it being a place for bad wizards. That had Draco scoffing that only idiots thought that, but Evie didn't bat an eye at Draco's words, and instead leaned forward to defend her father's House.

 

"Oh no, not at all! Uncle Lucius," a title only ever spoken out of ear shot of her father, and Draco's as well, "is a bit prickly, but he's not evil. Not really. OK, sorry Draco, but he's just not very nice, but that's not evil. And da isn't evil at all! Mum would have never been with him if he was. And he is very nice, and so is Aunt Cissa, and so many others. Plus, da says just as many people turn bad from other Houses as they do in Slytherin, people just want to look badly on us because we tend to hold more respect toward wizarding traditions, and are more vocal about advocating for it than the other Houses. That's all. And that isn't really evil, right?"

 

Evie watched as the two boys blinked at her, Ron with his mouth opened, as if they had no real idea how to respond to her.

 

"That makes sense," was the reply that came, though from the muggleborn witch, Hermione. "Its silly to think that Slytherin would be inherently evil. Its just all traits meant to sort people, right? And traits are not one way over the other."

 

"Well..." Evie began, but Draco was the one to take over.

  
  


"Traits play a role, but so does tradition. Malfoy's have traditionally been Slytherin, as were the Blacks, my mother's family. Strong tradition in Slytherin both, so I will be as well. And the... _Weasley's_ have been known to be Gryffindor's, so Ronald will likely be one as well." Of course Draco stuck his nose up about that, and she could have sworn Ronald muttered something about Malfoy's. As much as she found the conversation distracting from what she was currently doing... it was still a relief when they turned the bend and the castle came into view awing them all as they caught their first glimpse of the school. Well, all but Evie, but she still smiled, seeing it from a new angle for once.

  
  


"Welcome to 'ogwarts!" Called out Hagrid at the lead of the line of boats gliding through the lake.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read & Review! I like reviews, even if I do not always comment back I still read them.
> 
> I want to take this moment to mention for anyone who also reads my 'The Howling' story, it is currently on hiatus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually had this finished a while ago... but life got away with me. Here it finally is.
> 
> And no, I am not abandoning, just that life runs away with me sometimes.

Draco would never admit to being impressed by the first view of the massive castle from the lake, with how it was dramatically lit and the reflection of it on the smooth, black glassy surface of Black Lake. It managed to, in some ways, put to shame the manicured, perfectly tailored appearance of his own home, which he had thought quite intimidating when he parents put it on dramatic display for their parties. But then, how could a Manor house ever wish to compare with a castle?

 

With a derisive snort at the three unwanted occupants of the boat Draco was the first to depart from the boat, holding a hand out to Evie as she rose up from her seat and got her up onto stable ground. As much as he knew she tried to not show how her fears bothered her, he knew that as soon as she was steady again she would immediately be set to rights. He even strayed to pull Harry up onto the dock, but no more, immediately turning to follow the stream of students up to the castle, gathering around the giant oaf with his shining lantern light.

 

But to his horror, he couldn't simply go, because Harry had to, of course, help the others up from the boat. Inconceivable, helping the needlessly poor, blood traitors and even a muggleborn. People beneath himself and beneath Harry. But what could he do? Even he could admit that Evie had saved him from a few potential blunders. Teaching Harry their ways was certainly going to be a chore.

 

“Come on, come on,” Draco said in an annoyed voice, grabbing a hold of Harry's shirt sleeve and pulling him along with a giggling Evie. It was bad enough she forced them to engage in conversation with that lot, now she was finding his hurry is getting away from them funny. Sometimes he wondered after the girl's sense of humor, because surely that was what this had been, her sense of humor. Finding enjoyment out of putting him in these odd and uncomfortable situations. Silly girl, too much like her mother. Merlin save him from falling prey to a meddlesome Hufflepuff female.

 

Draco ignored how Harry waved goodbye at the other three kids, and instead pulled him off toward the right group of kids, the group he had introduced Harry to on the train.

 

“Was that a Weasley? You consorted with a _Weasley_ , Draco?” came Pansy's sickeningly girlish sounding voice.

 

“Oh, shove it Pans, they were perfectly nice, and I didn't see any of _you_ hurrying to ride over the lake with us.” Alright, so Draco was willing to admit his fearless Hufflepuff-like friend had her uses, like being completely unafraid of Pansy, who liked to think herself his female counterpart. Draco was sure it was a trait that mother-hens never liked people to try and out 'boss' them.

 

“Plus, the boys were still Purebloods, even if a bit on the poor end. Longstanding families at that. And at least Ronald Weasley hails from the Prewett's, can you claim one of the twenty-eight as such recent relatives? No? I didn't think so,” Daphne interjected as she inspected her perfectly manicured nails and then flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder. “Oh look, we're moving.”

 

And Daphne was right, Hagrid was finally ushering them up to the grand entrance. Draco shot Pansy a superior look as he passed by, a hand at the small of Evie's back as they walk, Evie and Harry chattering away as she explained what Daphne had meant about the 'twenty-eight', the Sacred Families. He knew their families hoped he and Pansy would get on well, but the pug nosed girl simply couldn't hope to hold his interest in the face of Evie, who had been at his side since he was born.

 

“ _The firs'-years,_[ _Professor McGonagall_](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizards/mcgonagall.html) _,” said Hagrid._

  
_“Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.”_ Said the stern looking woman in green robes standing before the large wooden doors. _“Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.”_ She seemed to pause as her eyes slid over them all, and Draco knew for sure she was not a woman to take lightly from the sharpness of her gaze. “ _The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”_

 

After the speech she then motioned with her wand, and the two large doors slowly opened as she motioned for the children to follow her inside. Once they all gathered in the Great Hall she spoke once more.

 

“ _I will return when we are ready for you,” said Professor McGonagall. “Please wait quietly.”_

 

“Which is our cue,” said Evie, drawing his gaze. He watched as she turned Harry to her and studied his appearance with a critical eye that had Draco coming to stand at her shoulder as well, their brows coming to furrow in much the same way, which he knew many found comical, and yet Harry seemed incredibly nervous over their scrutiny.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“The glasses, they need to go,” Draco then said. “They take away from his eyes.”

 

“Yes, because you know such a complicated healing spell. No, the glasses at least need fixed, and the frames changed, at least, to suit his face. That is if he doesn't want his sight fixed,” Evie said at his side.

 

“Yes, because either of us know the spell to fix them, let alone change how they look,” he replied.

 

“Alright, abandon the glasses. His hair...”

 

“What's wrong with my hair?” Harry asked, eyes going wide behind his glasses, looking a tad panicky which had one of Draco's brows raising up.

 

“Everything. Should have dug my hair products out on the train and fixed it then, but everyone was milling about. Can't do anything here, I don't think,” he mused looking Harry over from head to toe. “At least his robes fit him well enough, even if he is a tad... little,” and yes, he very well may have smirked at that.

 

“Don't be a prat, Draco. And don't mind me a moment Harry, trying to smarten you up for the whole school to see you, alright?” Evie said with her hands raised up and poised to touch Harry's black hair.

 

Draco watched with a critical eye as Evie ran her fingers through Harry's hair in an attempt to tame it, or make it look like the mess was done on purpose at least. Of course a comment here or there from Draco helped this along.

 

“ _Move along now,” said a sharp voice. “The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.” Professor McGonagall had returned. “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.”_

 

“Its time,” Evie said as he hands dropped from Harry's hair. She looked nervous, but then so did Harry, and Draco suspected he did as well, though not for himself. He looked at Evie and then Harry.

 

“I'll be first. I... doubt I will be anywhere but Slytherin. So... I...” He then straightened up and tried to look far more confidant than he felt. “I will see you two there, no excuses.” And with a nod he marched from them toward the door to await being called, knowing they came up behind him, but unable to let himself look back at them. But first, there was the song.

 

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._  
  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._  
  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._  
  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_  
  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_  
  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_  
  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._  
  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

 

Yes, his father had ordered him to do his best to make sure they entered Slytherin with him... but it was more than duty to his father that had him wanting them close, but simple desire as well. There was something about Harry that drew him in, much like with Evie. They shared qualities in them that he couldn't help but want to claim as his own and monopolize upon. He didn't want to let them go, they were his, Evie for a long time now and Harry a new acquisition. One by one names were called, alphabetical order by surname. On and on until finally Draco's name was called. He smirked and strutted forward with all the confidence due to him as a Malfoy.

 

He pulled himself up on the stool and looked out over the Great Hall, seeing all those students look at him. It was enough to make anyone nervous, but he refused to show it. He was a Malfoy after all. But then his view was blocked as the hat was lowered over his head, and a voice appeared in his mind.

 

'Ah, a Malfoy. Been wondering if another would come through. Alright then, off with you to,' and then its voice was no longer in his head, but now bellowing out, “SLYTHERIN!”

 

Slytherin cheered as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw politely clapped, with nothing but disregard coming from the table of red, which sported some new additions, the muggleborn witch Granger being one of them. Draco grinned and strutted up to the Slytherin table, taking his place among his House mates to much congratulations. But then it was time to wait.

 

It was quite nerve-wrecking when Harry took to the stool with the hat on his head, with how long the hat seemed to be wanting to sit there. What was the hat telling his friend? Beneath the table Draco's fingers tapped impatiently against his thighs. But then the hat finally called out. As if the rushed whisper upon hearing Harry's name hadn't been enough, but when the hat called out, “SLYTHERIN!” it was worse. For among the cheers from the Slytherin table, there seemed to be an undercurrent of furious whispering like angry bees. But Draco couldn't care and he tugged Harry into place at his side among the other first years in residence.

 

Then, finally, there was Evie.

 

“Do you think she will come here?” Harry asked at his side.

 

“Of course. She would never abandon me.” Or so Draco hoped.

 

“You guys are really close, aren't you?”

 

Draco looked over to Harry briefly as Evie hopped up onto the stool. “I've known her since I was born. She is actually older than we both are, born November first.” Draco said that as if that was all the reasoning needed. As if nothing else mattered. As if that was reason enough to follow Draco anywhere.

 

“Ah,” was all Harry came back with, and then they were both focused on Evie, who seemed determined to have a long speech with the hat as well. As if she wanted to compete with Harry, not that she managed to; and no, Draco most assuredly hadn't been counting for either one of them. But it wasn't too long before the hat yet again relieved Draco's concerns. “SLYTHERIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! For anyone who actually would like updates on my writing status, you can find me at notyourparade on Plurk.


End file.
